The Wolf and the Fox II red riding hood seven kids
by GDeNofa
Summary: Continuation fan fiction of the Grimm anime episode. I put the other titles in since fan fiction does not have tags.
1. Debt to a Wolf

_Continuation fan fiction from the anime episode The Wolf and the Fox by Saban and Nippon Animation. From the Grimm's Fairy Tale Classics series. The episode can be views on You Tube.  
_

_The story begins where the episode The Wolf and the Fox ended. Fox had hoodwinked Wolf by leading him into a trap. The two animals went into a cellar where there were barrels of salted meat. When Wolf overate, Fox got the attention of the Farmhand and Wolf became too big to leave and got stuck in the hole where they entered originally. Fox then ran into the forest to announce his freedom from Wolf to the other animals._

"Debt to a Wolf" By Gdenofa

Farmhand: You greedy thief! Now I have you!

The man was beyond angry now. He bashed Wolf with a large stick he used to herd his cattle. Wolf cringed and whimpered with every strike. He struggled and struggled but was wedged good and tight in the burrow.

Wolf: (Thinking) I can't take this anymore! But I am a sitting duck here! I gotta do something. I need some luck for once!

Wolf couldn't take the pain anymore. Just when the Farmhand was going to club him again, he bit the end of the stick. Wolf grasped on tight and would not let go.

Farmhand: Cursed beast. Let go! Let go now!

But Wolf had a good grip. Frustrated, the Farmhand pulled to get the wolf to release. But all his frustration made him over look the fact that by trying to get the wolf to take his mouth off his stick, he unknowingly freed Wolf from the hole. Finally Wolf got lucky.

Wolf got up and stumbled off and didn't look back at the man holding the broken stick shaking his fist.

He didn't stop running until he was in the forest. After Wolf caught his breath, he went off in search of Fox.

Wolf: (Growling) Wait till I find that little sneak. Leaving me like that. I'll teach him!

As sore as he was, Wolf went to pursue Fox.

When Wolf finally found his former follower, Fox was sitting on a rock surrounded by some of the local residents of the forest. Wolf hid himself among some weeds and listened to the Fox's boasting on how he tricked Wolf..

Fox: (Laughing) And then, Wolf ate so darn much, the big bully's belly got stuck in the hole!

(Animals laughing)

Fox: (Imitating and mocking Wolf) "Fox! I'm going to getch ya for this! I promise you that!" His yelling made the human run over faster!

(Animals continue to laugh)

Mama Duck: I can't believe my ducklings and I were afraid of him.

Rabbits: Serves him right for being so greedy!

Bear: I'm glad he's gone. Wolf was a fool to think I would ever join him.

Deer: What a dummy!

(Animals continue to laugh)

Wolf lowered his head. There was no way he was going to show himself to the animals now. His pride hurt more then his bumps and bruises. He slunk off muttering,

Wolf: So Fox tricked me. I never should of trusted him!

He took off his tattered vest. Wolf was still feeling too humiliated and rather try not to alert his presence to the animals.

For days, Wolf staggered along the edge of the forest where not too many animals traveled.

Wolf: Fox.. Humph! I don't need him. I don't need anybody!

Wolf pawed his stomach.

Wolf: But I do need to eat. I'm hungry!

As try as he might, Wolf could not locate any thing to eat. Most of his hunting was done deeper in the forest and Wolf dared not to show his face, especially to Fox.

Hungry, sore and full of self pity, Wolf lurked in bushes and sniffed the ground for any signs of prey.

Wolf: This is ridiculous! I'm gonna starve if I don't find a meal!

Suddenly, Wolf picked up a new smell. He followed the scent a little way a way.

Wolf: Finally! Something to change my luck.. Whoa!

Quickly Wolf hid in some tall grass. He found what his nose led him to but it wasn't something he wanted at all..

Wolf: (Thinking) A human? What's a human doing in the forest?

The human was a young child sitting on a broken log. She was sobbing. Wolf looked around, he didn't see any other people nor smelled any more of them either. It was only this child.

Wolf: (Thinking) It's just a little girl. I rather not make a child my next meal. I can't take any more beatings.. But I gotta eat something. And she is all alone.

Cautiously the wolf approached the girl from behind. Still contemplating on what to do. Unfortunately, Wolf was not so quiet as he wanted to be and his paws snapped some twigs.

Little Girl: Hello? Is someone there?

The child turned around and faced the wolf. Wolf blinked and froze. Wondering what would happen next. But again the child called out,

Little Girl: Who is that? Can anyone help me?

Wolf crept up to the crying child. He was close enough to see the tears filling her eyes, but she could not see him in the least.

Wolf: She.. can't see.

As Wolf was staring at the little girl, she reached her hand out. The wolf backed away and gave a light whimper in surprise.

Little Girl: (Sniffing) Hello doggy. Can you help me get home? I was picking berries for Mama and I broke my cane.

Wolf: (Thinking to himself) Good riddance. I hate sticks.

Little Girl: I fell and hurt my foot. I tried finding my way home but without my cane I can't see where I am going.

Wolf: (Confused and thinking) I thought she was blind?

The child pointed in a direction.

Little Girl: I can find where I live cause I hear my Papa's sheep. If you walk with me, I can direct you. Can you help me doggy?

The wolf's ears perked up with the word sheep.

Wolf: (Thinking) Mm. Sheep are easy to catch! All I gotta do is take this little girl home and I'll have a belly full of lamb and mutton. (Licking his muzzle)

The wolf slowly went next to the child and allowed her to touch him. The little girl's hands felt his face and then his back. If he wasn't so sore from the beatings, this might have been pleasant.

Little Girl: Wow you're a big doggy!

Wolf: (Thinking) How can she mistake me for a dog!

The wolf paused and noted the child's blank stare.

Wolf: (Thinking) Oh.. right.

The wolf scraped the dirt with his paw to tell her to begin to walk and the little girl put her hand behind his head as Wolf walked with her.

Little Girl: Thank you so much doggy! This way!

The child pointed and the wolf went in that direction.

The two traveled side by side. Wolf looked where they were going and the little girl stopped and listened to see where to turn next. It was hard for Wolf to walk besides her as the child was walking awkward and rather slowly, because of her swollen ankle. Wolf was becoming irritable.

Wolf: (Thinking) This is taking forever! I'll be a skeleton by the time we get there!

Wolf then went in front of the little girl.

Little Girl: What is it doggy?

The wolf lowered himself hoping that she understood what he was asking. The child growing up with animals picked up quickly on what they wanted and understood. She sat on Wolf's back. He slowly raised himself up and the child told him to keep going forward.

Wolf kept complaining to himself, he was relieved that no other animals were around to see him.

Wolf: (Muttering) If Fox saw this he would have a great time at me.. Look everyone! Wolf likes to give pony rides to people! Argh! These sheep better be worth this!

Carrying the child was making Wolf tired and even more hungry. His legs and head were still aching from the Farmhand's beatings. He felt like just stopping right then and there and eat the little girl, but he kept telling himself..

Wolf: (Panting) Mutton and lamb chops.. Mutton and lamb chops.

After an hour of traveling and climbing over a hill, the two reached the little girl's farm.

Coming out of the house were the little girl's parents. They saw their beloved missing Daughter coming home safe and sound. But…

Mother: What in the world is our Daughter riding?

Father: It looks like a… Wolf!

The child's sensitive ears recognized the baaing sheep.

Little Girl: I hear my Papa's sheep! We're home! Stop here doggy!

Wolf: (Panting) Gladly..

The little girl got off the wolf's back and called to her parents.

Wolf collapsed right then and there. He was too exhausted to even bother to smell a sheep.

The child's parents came rushing over, calling back to their daughter.

The family embraced each other tightly.

Mother: Oh thank heavens you're safe!

Father: We have been searching all over for you! We were worried sick!

Daughter: I'm sorry Mama. Sorry Papa! I wanted to get berries but I broke my cane and I got lost and hurt my foot. But the doggy helped me!

The parents' eyes were then on the fainted wolf.

Quickly the Father took his child's hand.

Father: Come with me, don't go near him.

Daughter: Why Papa?

Father: Sweetheart, that's a wolf.

The child went quiet for a moment. This took her by surprise. But then she let go of her Father's hand and crawled to she felt the wolf's fur.

Father: Sweetheart? What are you doing? That's a wolf.

Daughter: I know and I don't care! He carried me when my foot hurt and without him, I would not of gotten home.

Father: But sweetheart, that's a ..

The farmer's wife placed her hand over her husband's mouth.

Mother: Wolf. We know dear.

The woman knelt down next to her Daughter and placed her hand over the wolf's head.

Mother: Regardless what this creature is, he is a noble animal. Despite his poor state he returned our child to us.

Father (Sighing) Well, yes he did. We should be forever in his debt.

Later, Wolf opened his eyes. He saw a lamp on and in it's glow was the little girl along with her parents, standing over him. Frightened, Wolf put his paws over his closed eyes shaking. He was too tired to escape.

Wolf: (Whining) Ah people! Please don't hit me! I didn't eat any sheep.. at least not today anyway. Ah! Don't kick me!

The Daughter heard the wolf's whimpering and carefully sat next to him. She put her arms over him.

Daughter: Don't be afraid Wolfy. We won't let anything bad happen to you.

Wolf peeked through his paws and looked around. He was lying on a rug with a pillow and had bandages on his legs and head. He was inside their cottage.

Father: You were pretty banged up. I had to use all our bandages on you.

Mother: Your devotion will not go unnoticed. It's our turn to be devoted to you.

The woman walked into the kitchen.

Wolf: (Thinking) Am I dreaming or are these people happy that I wanna turn their sheep into breakfast, lunch and dinner?

Then the woman came back into the room with a large pot roast.

Mother: You deserve this more then my husband today..

Her husband just nodded yes and turned his head from the food's aroma.

Wolf's eyes widen while wagging his stubbed tail as the Mother placed the roast down before him.

Wolf: Oh yeah!

Mother: We are forever in your debt. Please enjoy.

The hungry wolf shrugged.

Wolf: (Thinking) I don't know what made them so happy, but who am I to take away their happiness. (Rubbing his paws together) Chow time!

Wolf loudly munched and gulped the warm pot roast. Completely oblivious of his good deed which allowed a farmer and his wife to openly invite a large predator into their home.

For many months, Wolf thrived with his new easy, sheltered life style. He didn't have to hunt at all and he still received good meals everyday. With all the lavished attention and food, Wolf seem to forget all about his grudge with Fox.

One autumn morning, Wolf was heading up to the hen house.

Wolf: Let's see how many more eggs I'll get the chickens to lay today.(Snickering and paw wiping his muzzle)

Yes fried eggs were still his favorite entrée.

When the wolf reached the coop, he heard the chickens cackling and fluttering.

Wolf: Hmm. That's funny. I'm not that close enough for them to hear me yet.

But it wasn't Wolf that was making the hens distressed. Wolf spotted a pair of raccoons inside the hen house.

Angry and annoyed, the wolf barged in and bellowed,

Wolf: Hey, you little bandits! Get away from those chickens now! Those eggs are mine!

Brother Raccoon: It's Wolf! Run Sister!

Sister Raccoon: You kidding! I'm already in front of you Brother!

The raccoons took to their heals with the wolf behind them.

Meanwhile, the little girl and her parents had heard the commotion. The wife and husband watched in awe as the wolf chased the raccoons.

When the sibling pair was far enough away, Wolf stood up yelling,

Wolf: (Calling out to the raccoons) You're lucky that I don't find raccoons tasty or I would of caught ya by now! But you better keep running anyway, if you know what's good for ya!

Wolf turned around and walked back to the hen house. He paused to see the human family standing there.

Father: Good job with keeping those thieves away. We truly are forever in your debt.

The little girl came out of the hen house with a basketful of eggs.

Daughter: Mama, can you make Wolfy some omelets so the hens can repay him?

Mother: Of course sweetie, I'd be delighted to make him breakfast.

The man scratched his forehead and reminded his wife.

Father: Honey, Wolf already had eggs for breakfast.

The woman looked at her husband and smiled sternly,

Mother: Well, he's getting them for brunch then!

The eager wolf began to follow the family to the house when the hens walked in front of him.

Wolf: Um, chickens? Move aside or do you want me to eat myself a clear path?

The chickens bowed their heads in front of the big wolf, clucking happily,

Chickens: We hope you enjoy our eggs.

The birds then made a path for the wolf to continue on.

Wolf blinked blankly at them and walked by the bowing birds.

Chickens: We are forever in your debt!

Wolf: (Thinking) Why does everybody keep saying that?

The little girl called for him.

Daughter: Wolfy! Come in. The omelets are ready!

Wolf: (Looking back at the hens and shrugged) Ah, who cares. Time to eat!

Back at the forest, Fox was enjoying some cheese that he snuck off of a cart when the man was watering his mule. The fox was still in a good mood, thinking that he would never have to worry about Wolf ordering him around ever again.

Fox then heard hooting, it was an old owl.

Owl: Fox, do you have a moment?

Fox: Of course Owl, what can I do you for?

Owl: I was looking for mice but I found this instead. I thought you might need to see it.

The bird dropped an object to the ground. Fox nearly choked on a piece of cheese when he recognized what it was.. Wolf's vest.

Fox: (Coughing) What? How can that be! He was done in by the Farmhand on the other side of the forest! Did you see Wolf nearby?

The owl thought for a moment.

Owl: Well last spring, near the edge of the woods, I did see a large animal that looked liked Wolf. My eyes aren't what they use to be, but I remember the animal was accompanied by a child.

Fox: Wait a minute. I know this vest belongs to Wolf but he never would be with any human, especially not after what happened to him.

Owl: Then my eyes must have mistaken a dog for a wolf then?

Fox: Yes, because there aren't any other wolves around. But Wolf's vest is here? Does this mean HE is here too?

Owl: What are you going to do?

Fox: I have to think, but first I need a drink of water. I swallowed the cheese too quickly.

The raccoon siblings were still scared and trying to calm each other down. They decided to wash their paws by the stream to help settle their nerves. But it so happened that Fox was by the stream for his drink.

Fox: So what has you guys so frazzled?

Sister Raccoon: It was Wolf! He chased us!

Brother Raccoon: No good bully! He wanted all the eggs for himself!

Fox almost coughed on some water now, on hearing that Wolf was truly back and back to being himself.

Fox: Are you certain it was Wolf? Where did you see him?

Sister Raccoon: It sure was him wasn't it Brother? He was by a new farm we just found.

Brother Raccoon: Yes, it was definitely Wolf, Sister. We were only going to take a few eggs..

Fox: Please tell me where this farm is. I got to see for myself.

Soon after the raccoons told Fox the location, he was on his way to the new farm. Once he got to the farmland, he moved stealthily to avoid being seen.

That evening, at the farm's cottage, Wolf was staring at a baked ham on the table cooling.

The little girl's Father noticed this and said to Wolf,

Father: Please remember that this ham is for the family. You will get your share within the hour, so for once please wait.

The wolf sulked out of the house and grunted to himself,

Wolf: An hour? That'll take forever. I'm starving now!

His eyes spotted someone far too familiar.. It was Fox. The cunning little fellow was creeping around corners and fences trying to avoid being seen.

Wolf flash-backed to when he was trapped in the hole and when Fox was mocking him to the animals of the forest.

Wolf: (Growling) What is HE doing here?

Wolf looked back at the ham and at Fox again. The wolf then quickly changed his mood. He smiled and chuckled.

Fox was near a trough when Wolf approached him..

Wolf: How are ya Foxy boy?

Fox took a step back and gasped.

Fox: Oh! Hi Wolf! I was told that you were here. You look well.

Wolf: I get by. So.. you were worried about me?

Fox: Well.. I uh, just wanted to see if the Raccoons really did see you and..

Wolf: You wanted to see if I was okay. Kind of a turn around after you left me back at that hole..

Fox: (Nervous and thinking) I got to convince him that I didn't mean to set him in a trap. But this should be easy. Wolf is big but not too bright..

Fox: Oh Wolf, about that.. I'm sorry you were caught but you know how life is for us forest animals. If I would of turned around to try and help you, I would of gotten caught too. Survival of the fittest. You can understand that can you?

Wolf was sitting up with his front paws crossed. Then surprisingly, he smiled.

Wolf: Yeah, you probably couldn't of done anything anyway. At least I got out of there in time.

Fox (Sighing and thinking) Good, the big brute fell for it!

Wolf: Life was hard but I found this new farm that doesn't have any dogs. The humans are hardly around so I often steal food from here. It's great!

Fox: So you don't need me to team up with you anymore?

Wolf: (Paused) Yeah, you're off the hook. You can go where you please. But one more time I want ya to follow me. Come on!

Curious, Fox followed the wolf till they were peeking at the corner of the house.

Wolf: Do you smell that?

Fox: (Sniffing) I do. It smells wonderful.

Wolf: There's a ham cooling on the table. I would snatch it but I just ate a coop-full of eggs and chickens.

Fox: So you want me to take it?

Wolf: Yes, for yourself! Just my way of showing no hard feelings.

Fox: (Thinking) This doesn't sound like Wolf..

Fox: I.. don't know..

Wolf noticed Fox was being hesitant.

Wolf: (Growls) Go on! Before I get hungry and change my mind!

Fox: (Thinking) Now that's sounds more like him.

Fox: Alright Wolf, I'll take your offer. Thank you.

Wolf: You're welcome my friend. Enjoy!

Fox was ready to go inside the cottage but he had second thoughts.. Being a fox.

Fox: (Thinking) Wait a second. Since when does Wolf ever turn down a meal? He probably wants me to do all the work and he'll take the food. Nothing has changed.

Fox pondered some more.

Fox: (Thinking) Nah, I shouldn't worry. I'm always ten steps ahead of him. I'll watch where Wolf goes and take the ham in the opposite direction.

Fox watched Wolf go off a little way and down a hill. The fox stayed put until his former boss became out of view.

So Fox slyly crept into the open door and went right to the kitchen table where the baked ham lay cooling.

Fox gracefully climbed a cabinet to reach the table. Once there, he looked around again for signs of the humans. Still quiet so he proceeded to take the ham. It was heavy to carry, so Fox used a chair to make his jump to the floor easier and softer.

But while this was taking place, the wolf had returned, hiding on the other side of the house. Unknown to Fox, Wolf knew the farmland pretty well and was able to take quicker methods without being noticed by the wise fox. So unfortunately for Fox, he was none of the wiser. Because this time, it was Wolf that had the plan.

The wolf watched through the window and saw the fox with the dinner ham heading for the door.

Wolf: (Thinking) Heh, it's now or never. Hmm, I might be a little rusty at this, but this should get their attention.

Wolf cleared his throat and threw back his head and gave out a long dramatic howl. It was so loud, that it was overheard by all the animals in the forest. The animals stopped their daily activities and shook from the sound. They knew who that was.

Fox jumped as soon as he heard Wolf's howl too. He rushed to the entrance as the man came into the kitchen. He saw the fox with the ham.

Father: A fox is eating here now?

Meanwhile, Wolf was listening to the commotion. He had his paws over his mouth muffling his laughter.

Father: A fox has our dinner!

Wolf: (Chuckling) you mean my dinner..

When Fox got outside he was ambushed by Wolf. Instantly Fox dropped the ham and began to run in hopes that Wolf would go for the food instead. But Wolf was still after him.

Fox: (Panting) I don't get it! Why is Wolf still chasing me? I left him the ham!

Once they reached the hill, the wolf pounced on the fox's bushy tail.

Fox: Ouch! Please Wolf, why do this!

Wolf: Because I find being a traitor has more advantages then bullying.

Fox: (Thinking) So the animal that the old owl saw with the child.. It was Wolf.

Wolf: Listen up Fox, I'm granting you your freedom with one condition!

Fox: (Scared) And what would that be Wolf?

Wolf stood up with his paws on his hips. His back foot still on Fox's tail.

Wolf: You're gonna be my messenger. You tell all the other animals that this is MY territory! So I won't be coming back to the forest.

Fox: (Gives a weak smile) Okay, that's good news for everyone I suppose.

The wolf leaned over and showed his teeth and growled.

Wolf: But if I catch you or anyone else trying to snack on any of my meals, you'll regret placing a paw here. You got me?

Fox nodded eagerly.

Fox: Sure thing! No one will bother you. Ah Wolf? Can I have my tail back?

Wolf gave a loud snarl which made Fox yelp and try to run. Wolf then quickly released the fox's tail causing him to trip and roll all the way down the hill.

The wolf laughed and called out to the frightened dizzy fox,

Wolf: I never forget a promise Foxy boy.. That's for double-crossing me back at the meat cellar!

When Wolf returned back to the cottage, the man was telling his family what happened.

Father: Wolf chased off the fox and he didn't even go after the fallen ham.

The little girl hugged the wolf.

Daughter: Good Wolfy!

The Mother picked up the ham and gave it to the wolf. Her husband pointed as Wolf was chewing.

Father: Honey, that's our dinner.

Mother: It was our dinner. Now it's his.

Wolf was listening while still munching happily.

Wolf: (Thinking) I told him so..

The man looked puzzled. He was going to protest, but again his wife placed her hand over his mouth.

Mother: Please dear. Don't complain. The meat was on the ground outside, we can't eat it now. I'll roast us up some extra yams to make up for the ham.

Her husband nodded and she removed her hand from him and kissed his cheek.

Mother: Besides, after what he has done for us we are forever in his debt.

The Father watched with envy as the wolf chewed and gulped the sweet ham.

Father: (Sighing) I know. I know.

Later that evening, Wolf was lying on the rug, while the little girl rubbed his full belly. Wolf was enjoying this tremendously.

Wolf: Ah, now I know why dogs stay still for this! This is great!

The Daughter is called to bed by her Mother.

Daughter: Good night Papa! (Blowing a kiss for him)

Father: I caught it! Good night sweetheart.

The child kissed the wolf's head goodnight and her Mother helps her get into bed.

Wolf was disappointed that the child stopped stroking him.

Wolf: Hey come back. I'm not done being petted yet!

The wolf looks to the Father who was reading a town's newspaper in a chair in a corner of the room. The man heard light whining. He lowered his paper to find Wolf beside the chair, staring at him.

Father: Sorry, I won't be of any interest to you. (Raising the newspaper back up) I'm not eating anything..

Wolf was determined. He nosed the man's hand until the man placed a palm over his head. Wolf wagged his tail and whined some more.

The man put the paper down.

Father: Oh, so that's what you want? That I can do..

So the man pet the wolf. And petted. And petted.. And petted him.

Within time, the man grew weary and placed his hand down to take a rest but Wolf put half his weight on the man's lap, persisting him to continue.

Father: Oh my word you're heavy! Please get down and I'll pet you!

The man's wife came into the room after reading to her Daughter. The husband explained to his wife,

Father: I've been petting Wolf for over an hour. (Pointing to the grandfather clock) When can I stop? I wish to go to sleep.

Mother: When Wolf wants to stop and go to sleep. Please remember dear..

Father: (Yawning) Yes, we're forever in his debt.

The man had his eyes closed as he rubbed the wolf's face.

Wolf: (Thinking) I don't know what debt is, but I sure like it.. Behind the ears again!

Winter came quickly. The animals of the forest were hibernating in hopes that spring would come quickly just as winter arrived. In his little den, Fox woke up off and on in the beginning, just making sure he didn't get caught off guard with the words, "Foxy boy." But as time past, It became clear that Wolf kept his word for he hasn't been seen by anyone in the forest. So all the animals, even Fox, eventually slept easier since then.

One wintry evening, back at the cottage, the wife was knitting a sweater made with some left over wool from their sheep last summer. Her husband admired it.

Father: Wow honey, that is a nice sweater.

His Daughter felt the wool with her fingers and rubbed her cheek against it.

Daughter: It's so soft Mama! Is it done? Can I help put it on him?

Mother: Thank you sweetie. Yes you may.

The man looked at the size of the sweater and said to his wife,

Father: Are you sure it's finished honey? I don't think it will fit me.

He paused. His wife smiled and looked over his shoulder.

Father: The sweater.. is not for me is it?

The child goes over to the wolf who had just finished eating some stew. The little girl begins to place the sweater over him.

Mother: I found Wolf napping on the wool sheerings in the barn and figured he would like a woolly coat of his own.

Father: (Rubbing his face) But honey, he's already covered in fur. So why?

The husband's wife pointed to their sweet Daughter. The Father watched their child giggle as she helped the confused wolf put his legs through the sleeves.

Mother: (Smiling) She's why dear.

The woman got off her chair to take a pie out of the oven.

The Father smiling, tilted his head while watching the wolf fidget as his Daughter straightens the sweater. She continues to giggle as she asks Wolf to hold still.

Daughter: If you stay put for just a little longer.. I'll give you some of Mama's pie.

Instantly Wolf becomes still. Except for his tail as the thought of pie was fresh in his mind.

Daughter: How does Wolfy look Papa?

Her Father couldn't resist but grin.

Father: He looks quite dignified. You put it on for him nice and straight sweetheart.

The child proudly embraced the wolf. In return he licked her cheeks.

Daughter: (Giggling) Wolfy kisses!

Wolf surprised himself. He never expressed affection before.

Wolf: (Thinking) Huh.. I wonder what made me do that?

The Father watched the pair walk. Wolf letting the little girl's hand to cling onto his new sweater as he guided her into the kitchen.

Father: (Thinking) Forever in debt to a wolf.. And glad of it.

So that's how it was from then on. Wolf got practically anything he wanted. The family remained grateful to the wolf for bringing their beloved Daughter home.

The child was very fond of Wolf. They often played follow the leader. Of course Wolf enjoyed being the leader all the time as the little girl liked to cling to his shortened tail. She was never afraid of him, this took to getting use to for the wolf, but surprisingly it felt nice to have someone that wanted to be with him voluntary.

Every night after dinner, Wolf would rest being cuddled by the little girl. Because the wolf was blinded by his insatiably appetite, he was unaware with doing any selfless acts. But since he is no longer alone, within time, his little friend will show him the light.

Daughter: Goodnight Wolfy.

Wolf stretched his paw over the child and licked her nose.

Wolf: (Thinking) Why do I keep doing that?

Don't worry.. He'll catch on.

THE END

.


	2. Invited Enemy

This is a second story I have written that follows after my tale: Debt to a Wolf. Both are continuations of Saban's Grimm's Fairy Tale Classics of the episode: The Wolf and the Fox.

Picture drawn by my friend is here! on Deviant Art Picture drawn by my friend is here! mdtartist83(DOT)deviantart(DOT)com/gallery/#/d33je2ek Remember to replace the DOT with an actual dot!

The Wolf and the Fox: Invited Enemy (Continuation from Debt to a Wolf)

It has been over a year since Wolf was accepted into the farmer's family. Naturally, a farmer would shoot any wild predator on sight. But because this animal had saved his Daughter (The parents didn't know it was originally for selfish reasons) the wolf was allowed on the property, even in the house. Much to the little girl's delight, who simply adored the needy pig in wolf's clothing.

One late Autumn afternoon, near the house, the little girl was searching for someone. She would walk a little bit with her cane, stop and listen.

Daughter: Can you give me a hint?

Someone reluctantly barked softly in an azalea bush.

The little girl's sensitive ears, picked up on it right away and went towards where she had heard it.

A pair of gleaming eyes showed from the bush. He peeked his head out for the child. He was happy that she was not in sights, thinking he was going to win.

Suddenly, he felt someone flop and cling onto his back..

Daughter: I Found you! (Laughing)

Wolf lowered himself for the happy blind child to get down. But she didn't budge.

Daughter: Please give me a ride Wolfy!

Wolf (Thinking) Nah, I wanna finish playing hide and seek.

The little girl scratched his head and under his sweater. Which made the large wolf pant happily, while kicking his hind leg non stop.

Daughter: If Wolfy plays pony, he will get lots of scratches!

The Wolf stood up.

Wolf: Giddy up!

The little girl's Mother came outside of the cottage, smiling at the two friends playing. She was always devoted to Wolf for bringing her Daughter home safely. And always fed Wolf whatever he wanted. Whenever he wanted. If it wasn't for the little girl on the go with him, the husky wolf would probably never be able to fit through the front door.

Her attention went towards her husband by the pumpkin fields. He looked frustrated.

She called out to him.

Mother: Dear? Where's the mule?"

Father: The mule hurt her foot so I put her in the barn to rest.

Mother: How are you going to harvest all those pumpkins and squash?

Father: I'm going to have to pull the cart myself.

Mother: Are you sure you don't want me to help?

Father: Don't worry honey, I'll be fine.

Mother: Alright. But please don't over work yourself dear.

At this time, Wolf walked up to the man. Still carrying the little girl.

The child heard her Father grunting as he tried pulling the cart filled with the heavy vegetables.

Daughter: What's wrong Papa?

Father: (Paused and wiped his brow with a handkerchief) Nothing sweetheart. I'm just harvesting the squash. What are you and Wolf doing?

Daughter: We're playing pony! (She gets off his back and scratches Wolf's ears)

Father: Sounds like fun. Phew! I sure wish I had a pony to help me move this cart along.

The little girl smiles.

Daughter: Wolfy can help pull the cart Papa!

Father: (Surprised) He can?

Daughter: Sure! I bet he would be happy to help. Wouldn't you Wolfy? (Stops rubbing the wolf's ears)

Wolf shook his coat and sat down. Staring back at the man and child.

Wolf: (Thinking) Oops. I was somewhere else. I'd be happy to do what now?

Wolf was in front of the cart annoyed. As the farmer attached the harness to him.

Wolf (Thinking) Pumpkins.. Yuck. I don't even like the pies stuffed with them!

The farmer said to his Daughter as he went in back of the cart.

Farmer: Well, let's give this a try. (He calls to Wolf) Okay Wolf. Let's go.

The wolf turned his head at the man and gave him an irritated glare.

Wolf: You're kidding? Right?

The animal sat down.

Wolf: This is ridiculous! I look ridiculous! Humph! I'm not going anywhere in this get up!

The man said to his Daughter,

Father: I don't think he is going to move sweetheart. He's not a donkey.

Wolf: (Thinking) But I sure do feel like one right now..

The man and child pleaded but to no avail. He shrugged to the little girl.

Father: I guess I have to do this myself.

Wolf: (Thinking) Thank you! I'm not some stupid beast of burden. I have my pride ya know!

The man saw his concerned wife standing out by the front door.

Father: You're Mother is so worried about me, she can't concentrate on cooking.

The wolf's ears perked up. The farmer noticed this. He got an idea. He said loudly,

Father: Oh well. It looks like tonight we are going to have to.. Skip dinner.

Wolf's eyes widened.

Wolf: Skip dinner? SKIP DINNER?

Quickly the wolf got up and instantly began hauling the cart.

Father: Now's that's more like it! Whoa slow down. You're only suppose to pull the cart. Not me with it!

The little girl heard everything happening.

Daughter: (Clapping and laughing) Yay! Get along little Wolfy!

Thanks to Wolf's sudden willingness to help, the farmer was able to cut an afternoon of harvesting time.. down to ten minutes.

The trio went inside the cottage. Greeted by the woman who was stunned on the account that her husband had finished harvesting so quickly.

Mother: My! That was fast!

Father (Pushing his hair back) Very fast. Too Fast!

Mother (Looking up at the sky through the window) Well it's a good thing you had Wolf to help you. It's getting very cold. And I don't like the looks of those clouds.

The man looked at the sky and nodded.

Father: I agree. I think we are going to get an early snow storm. (Looked to face Wolf) Thank you Wolf I really.. Where did he go?

The wolf returns with something in his mouth. He sits by the Mother and nudges her. She takes it from him. It was her apron.

Mother: Thank you Wolf. (She ties it around her waist) Since it's Thanksgiving, I better get started with the Turkeys.

The man surprised himself. He had completely forgot about the holiday.

Father: Wow. I was so busy, I didn't realize! Oh boy, I can't wait for the.. uh honey?

His wife stopped heading for the kitchen.

Mother: Yes dear?

Father: Did you say.. turkeys?"

Mother: Yes. I'm cooking a pair.

Father: Why are you cooking two?

He looks down at Wolf panting happily. Wagging his half of a tail.

Father: (Sighs and palms his forehead) Let me guess.. The second turkey is for him.

Mother: Of course it is dear.

And she goes in the kitchen to prepare dinner.

The man stared at the wolf who was sniffing the aromas from the kitchen. Wolf felt the man's eyes watching him.

Wolf: What?

Father: The eating. You never stop. Do you?

Wolf: I have a mouth. Why waste it?

The man notices the snow falling down. They finished the harvesting just in time. He looks at Wolf tilting his head at him.

The farmer sighs and kneels next to the large animal and rubs his neck.

Father: I can never stay mad at you for long.

The wolf closes his eyes and grunts, enjoying the petting.

Father: Great job with the harvest. How else can I thank you?

Wolf (Thinking) By giving me your portion of turkey…

After Thanksgiving dinner, everyone retired early. The Farmer and his wife's prediction were correct. Winter weather had arrived early for a blizzard was coming down. The animals of the forest did not expect this at all. And most had to quickly forage for food to store, and shelter to hibernate.

But unlike other wild animals. Wolf had no worries. He was completely comfortable in the little girl's bed. And after the holiday meal, he was very content and drowsy.

Wolf: (Yawning and thinking) After that feed, I'll probably have to have brunch with lunch. (Stretches and sighs) My life can't get any better then this.

The little girl put her arm over him. Rubbing Wolf's very full belly. He wagged his stubbed tail.

Wolf: (Thinking) I just love being wrong!

The wolf yawned again and drifted off deeply asleep.

In the middle of the night, there was some scraping sounds at the door. It was loud enough to wake the almost comatose wolf from his deep slumber.

He put his head under the pillow, but being in the dog family, Wolf's big ears just could not ignore the irritating sound. The little girl started stirring as well.

Wolf: (Squinting his eyes while thinking) Ugh.. What is that?

The tired wolf pawed at his eyes. He sloped down off the mattress and dragged his heavy paws out of the room and towards the front door. But the annoying noise ceased.

Wolf: Good. It stopped. Well since I'm up…

Wolf walked into the kitchen and sniffed the table. He remembered that his family did not finish their entire turkey.

The farmer was right. Wolf never stops.

But to the wolf's dismay, the left over turkey was not on the table. For the farmer had placed the food on the tip top shelf of a tall cabinet. To high for the wolf to reach. Even with a chair.

Wolf: Drat! Hmm. Maybe two chairs would work..

As he was trying to figure out how he could balance two chairs, the scraping resumed.

Wolf: Oh again? What the howl is that?

He walked back to the front door. He was able to unlock the latch with his nose and opened it with his teeth.

All the wolf could see was ice and snow. And more snow. Cold, he began to push the door closed with his paws.

But right before the door shut, something darted in. It quickly crept in and out of corners. Trying not to be seen.

Wolf: (Growling) Who are you? Show yourself or you'll be sorry!

A frosty covered being stood up, revealing himself. Scared and surprised, Wolf fell back.

Wolf: Ah! A living snow beast! (He covered his paws over his eyes)

The ice covered being spoke.

Voice: Wolf?

Wolf: (Moved his paws from his eyes and thinking) Oh no! It knows who I am!

The wolf rushed behind a chair trembling.

Wolf: Oh nope! No wolves here. Sorry, ya have the wrong den.. You can go away now!

The white dusty figure approached Wolf.

Wolf: Oh please don't freeze me! Or whatever snow beasts do to their victims!

The stranger paused, went on all fours and shook off the snow. It wasn't a snow beast. But Wolf wished it was.

Wolf: You?

Voice: Ah… Hi Wolf! Long time no see. Huh?

The wolf came out from hiding. He growled with his fur bristling. If he had a whole tail, it would have been bushier then to one belonging to an angry squirrel.

The voice belonged to non other then Fox.

The wolf's snarling made the former forced servant nervous. Fox tried to bring up a conversation..

Fox: Umm.. Nice sweater. It looks quite warm. Is it wool?

Wolf: (Baring teeth) Why are you hear!

Fox: (Thinking) Forget the small talk. I got to give the big brute an answer.. Or else.. Oh! I got it!

The fox backed away from the circling wolf.

Fox: Listen Wolf, I didn't like how we left things. And I always wished I could of.. paid you somehow. You know.. To make amends for tricking you and all.

Wolf stood on his hind legs. Towering over the trembling fox.

Wolf: You could of paid me back, by not coming back! I thought I was clear that you were never to come into my territory again?

Fox: Yes, your orders were crystal. But maybe we can still work something out.

Wolf: Or maybe.. (Lowered his head so he was snout to snout with Fox) I can eat you and be done with your tricks!

The wolf grabbed the fox by his tail, and held him up in the air.

Fox: Wolf! Wait! Please. I'm here because.. Um.. because"

Wolf dangled the terrified animal over his opened mouth.

Fox: (Whining) Okay! I admit it! I don't really want to make peace! I.. just want to live!

Wolf grinned, glaring at the fox who was chattering his teeth.

Wolf: I just love being right!

The wolf dropped the frightened fox.

Wolf: Fess up Foxy Boy. Now!

The fox rubbed his tail as he took a few deep breaths.

Fox: I was foraging nearby and the snow came down so fast, I couldn't see anything. Not even my tail or nose! I tried getting back to my den, but I completely lost my directions in the blizzard. The only thing I could find not covered in ice was.. Your large den. I know I promised not to return Wolf, but I only came back because..

Wolf: You were desperate.

The fox nodded and sadly put his head down.

Fox: That's the truth. Fox's honor.

Wolf: You must be either pretty desperate or pretty stupid to think I would help a friend who betrayed me.

Fox: But Wolf, you forced me to team up with you. We were never friends!

The wolf's eyes grew wide. Fox gasped and quickly covered his pointy muzzle with his paws.

Fox: (Thinking) Great! And here I thought Wolf had the big mouth.

With a rumbling growl, Wolf bared his teeth as he crept up to the fox. His clawed paw over Fox's head

Fox: No Wolf! (Yelping and pleading) PLEASE DON'T EAT ME!

Wolf gasped and quickly grabbed the surprised fox. Covering his mouth.

Wolf: (Correcting in a low tone) Not so loud! You'll wake them up!"

Fox totally forgot about the humans that Wolf resided with. How could he have forgotten? The two animals were in a human house after all.

Wolf: If my pack wakes up now and figures out that I left you in here, they'll be too upset to feed me in the morning. And I am not missing out on my fried eggs Foxy boy!

The Fox just looked at him wide eyed, blinking. Muffling through the wolf's large gray paws.

Wolf: Ah, you're not worth eating! I'm tired. (Sighs) If I let you go, will you just go.. For good?

The fox thought for a moment. Then smiled. He looked up at Wolf and nodded.

The wolf released the fox. But instead of going to the door, Fox stood up on his hind legs with his black paws on his hips.

Wolf: Uh Fox? What are you doing? There's the door.. (Pointing) Right there.

Fox: This time you listen up, you grouchy glutton!

Wolf: What did you call me!

Fox: I came a long way. I am not going to become your snack!

Wolf: (He runs his paw down his face) Then just leave already!

Wolf opens the door and points outside.

Wolf: Hurry and go! Or I'll shut the door on your furry as..

Fox (Interrupting Wolf) As.. I was saying.. You put me through a lot. So I did what I had to do, to survive you! So you owe me that much to stay! At least until the snow fall stops.

The wolf closed the door and walked over to the confident fox. Wolf folded his front legs over his chest.

Wolf: (Chuckles and smirks) Such a big speech for such a small fry. Why would I ever help you.. Foxy boy?

Fox: Because if you don't, I'll wake up your humans. I may not be able to howl like you, but I sure can make a lot of noise by yelping.

Wolf stopped grinning.

Wolf: You would get caught!

This time, the fox was grinning.

Fox: Nah. I would slip out before the humans can blink a second time.. After they see that I got in of course.. All thanks to a certain someone..

The wolf folded down his ears.

Wolf: You wouldn't dare!

Fox: (Thinking) Of course I wouldn't give myself away. But the greedy fool doesn't that that..

The fox nodded.

Fox: Say goodbye to your morning eggs. Wolfy!

And Fox began to take a deep breath.

Wolf: (With his paws out) Okay! Okay! You can stay the night. Just the night. But ya gotta stay quiet!

Fox sat down.

Fox: Well that's very generous of you Wolf. Thank you!

The two animals stared at each other. The fox was still smiling.

Wolf: Uh.. What are you waiting for? Aren't ya going to go to sleep?

Fox: I'm waiting for the host to show his guest around his den.

Wolf: You must be joking..

Fox: Ah please Wolf. It would make me a happy fox.. And a quiet one.

The wolf reluctantly nodded.

Wolf: (Grumbling) Why didn't I just stay in bed!

Wolf led the Fox around the living room and took him in the kitchen.

Fox: I bet this is where you spend most of your time? (Sniffs) What is that scent? It smells wonderful.

The wolf knew he smelled the turkey all the way up on the cabinet's top shelf.

Wolf: (Thinking) I'm sure not gonna tell him where my meal is!

Wolf: Scent? Uh.. I don't smell anything.

Fox: I do. The nice aroma is coming from.. here somewhere.

The sniffing fox walked near the cabinet and was ready to look up.

Wolf: (Thinking) Oh no you don't!

Wolf stood right in front of Fox, blocking his view.

Wolf: Oh that scent! That's just from last night's dinner. Come on, there's two other rooms.

The wolf walked in front of the fox and wiggled his half tail in the animal's face. Making him sneeze and paw at his nose. Which threw the fox off the scent of the turkey above them.

Wolf showed Fox the bedrooms. But of course they didn't go in them.

He nose pointed to the closed bedroom that belonged to the farmer and his wife.

Wolf: If you wanna stay here tonight, then you better stay outta there.

The fox saw the other bedroom whose door was open.

Fox: Is that where your bedding spot is Wolf?

Wolf raced right in front of the fox and hushed him.

Wolf: (Whispering hoarsely) Yes. And If you know what's good for ya, you will not step into this room.. Not.. One.. Step.

Fox: (Whispering) I hear you loud and clear.. Well sort of. Why are we whispering?

Wolf: (Whispering) Because she sleeps in there.

Fox: (Whispering) She?

Fox peeked over the wolf's shoulder and saw the little girl in her bed.

Fox: (Whispering) Aw. She's cute. Even for a human!

The child murmured in her sleep and turned around.

Wolf: Shhh!

Wolf tugged at Fox's ear to lead him away from the room. The wolf then pulled the door almost closed, so the door latch would not click.

Fox (Pawing his ear) Ouch! Hey! What gives Wolf? I was being quiet.

Wolf: My little buddy can't see, but she can hear really good. (Wiggling his ears) Even better then us animals. So don't try sneaking in there.

The fox was grinning again.

Wolf: What's so funny?

Fox: Did you just call her your little buddy?

Wolf: (Stammers) Ah.. Nope. You misheard me. I must have been still whispering.

Fox: No you weren't. Your voice was pretty perceptible and..

Wolf: (Interrupting) Can I just show ya where you'll sleep?

Fox: Sure thing Wolf.

The wolf took him back to the living room. Wolf choose this room since it was the one.. with the front door.

He pointed to a rug by a fireplace.

Wolf: You.. Sleep here. Soon as the sun comes up, you're outta here. You got me?

Fox: Understood. Thank you Wolf. You're such a marvelous host.

The miserable wolf continued to grumble as began to head for the little girl's bedroom.

Fox: Oh Wolf?

The wolf paused and turned his head glaring at the fox.

Wolf: Yeah? What is it?

Fox: Aren't you going to offer me something to eat?

Wolf: (Chuckling) Me? Bring you food? That's a good one.. You're kidding right?

The fox over-dramatically lays down with his paw over his head.

Fox: If I don't get to eat something soon I might start yowling from hunger. (Pauses and blinks at Wolf)

Wolf: Oh for teeth's sake! Come on…

The wolf led Fox back to the kitchen and forced himself to show the fox his family's Thanksgiving meal on the top shelf of the cabinet.

Fox: (Thinking) I knew that selfish faker was hiding food in here!

Wolf: There's a lot of meat left on that turkey up there. So.. There you go. Enjoy.

The wolf began to head for the bedroom again.

Fox: Wait a minute Wolf. Where are you going?

Wolf: To bed.

Fox: Aren't you going to give it to me?

Wolf: (Thinking) Oh I wanna give it to ya alright. (Punching a paw into his other paw)

Fox: A proper host would keep his guest happy.

Wolf: Are you even more tired then I am? I can't reach that bird. You're smaller and a climber aren't cha? Just go do your.. Foxy Loxy tricks on the ledges and you'll be on top in no time.

Fox. But Wolf.. It's your den and I am your invited guest.

Wolf: Humph, more like my invited enemy.

Fox: Hmm, perhaps if I sing and prance throughout the house, that would change your mind?

The fox wiggles his eyebrows.

The large predator put his head back.

Wolf: Oh for the love of mutton! I'll get it. Just don't make a racket.

Fox: Thank you Wolf!

The wolf stared at the turkey and then, at the smiling fox.

Fox: You're guest is still waiting…

Wolf: (Sneers and mumbles to himself)

The disgruntled wolf pushed a chair next to the high cabinet, and pulled another chair and placed it on top. He climbed up and stood up. Despite that, Wolf was still out of reach. He climbed down backwards and brought the last chair. Still mumbling to himself.

Meanwhile, Fox was enjoying the wolf's struggle. Wagging his bushy tail to and fro. He rather enjoyed watching his former boss, attending to his needs.

Fox: (Thinking) Heh-heh. I could get use to this.

When all three chairs were stacked, the wolf climbed up. Being heavy, the chairs were swaying, but at least he was at the turkey's level.

Unfortunately, when he went to reach for the food, the chairs swayed into the shelves.

Wolf tilted back and jumped down from the stacked chairs. He held them so they wouldn't fall while pushing into the cabinet with his back to stop it from shaking!

The plates smashing to the floor, would of definitely had woken up the little family. But finally, the furniture stopped rattling.

Wolf: Phew! That was close..

But from the past vibrations, the plates that were on the cabinet, tilted off the ledges!

Wolf: Yikes!

Wolf quickly snatched each one with his mouth and paws, and placed them down. The last and highest plate fell over him. He managed to rush under it but he tripped on one of the chair legs. Amazingly, the wolf still caught the plate in his paws.

Fox walked over to the fallen wolf.

Fox: Nice catch. I didn't think you had it in you!

Wolf: (Breathing quickly) Ugh, neither.. did I.

Fox: Thanks for the show Wolf. But.. where's my dinner?

The turkey toppled over and hit Wolf's head.

Wolf: Ow!

Fox: Oh there it is. Thank you Wolf!

Wolf rubbed his head while mumbling words that should not be read out loud.

After the wolf put the plates on the cabinet's bottom shelf and reset the chairs, he enviously watched Fox eating the leftover turkey.

Fox: Mmm! This is delicious!

Wolf: I know.

Fox: The meat is so tender.

Wolf: I.. know.

Fox: It just melts in your mouth as you take another bite.

Wolf: I know!

Fox: Thank you wolf.

Wolf could not stand the fox's constant gratitude.

Wolf: Ugh! If you want to be thankful, just stop thanking me already!

The wolf turned around and walked away from the muzzle licking fox.

Wolf: (Thinking) This is too much to bear. That bird should be mine. Not his!

But then, the wolf remembered something and licked his nose. There was a bowl of milk in the corner of the kitchen for him. Due to the holiday meal, he actually was able to save it for later. Yeah, there's a first for everyone.

As Wolf approached the bowl, he heard a strange noise. He turned to see that the sound was coming from Fox.

Wolf: Oh what do you want now, Fox?

The fox stood on his hind legs jumping up and down.

Wolf: Hey Foxy boy. We had a deal. You're suppose to stay quiet if you want to stay the night..

Fox was rolling on the floor. Wolf titled his ears and arched an eyebrow at Fox's odd behavior.

Wolf: Fox? What are you doing?

Fox opened his mouth and held his neck. He was choking.

Wolf: Well.. this could finally put my nightmare to an end…

The fox kept coughing and reached a paw out towards the wolf.

Fox: (Coughing and wheezing) Help….

Wolf: (Sighs) Then again…

The wolf leapt up on the table. He walked near the ledge and jumped down. Landing on Fox's back.

Once the big wolf's paws impacted the fox, a long broken bone popped out of his mouth.

Wolf got off of Fox and put his head under the panting animal. Helping the fox back to his feet. Fox sat up pawing his neck.

Wolf: You see? If you weren't eating my turkey, this wouldn't of happened to ya!

Fox: (Coughs and speaks hoarsely) You.. Saved me.

Wolf: (Shrugged) Ah don't get ahead of yourself. I had to do something. Your racket would've woken up my pack.

Fox: (Clearing his throat) But still. You didn't have to..

Wolf: Does your throat hurt?

Fox: What did you ask me?

Wolf: Do you need something to drink?

Stuck silent, the fox nodded.

The wolf walked away and returned. Carefully sliding the bowl of milk with his nose.

Wolf: Here. This should sooth your throat so you won't make those loud coughs again. I'll go check on my pack to make sure they're still sleeping. (Begins leaving the kitchen)

Fox tried it, but then stopped lapping up the milk.

Fox: Wolf?

The wolf stopped and turned his head at the fox.

Wolf: What is it now Fox?

Fox: Thank you.

Wolf: I told you to cut out mocking me with those fake thank you's!

Fox: No Wolf. I must confess. My gratitude is real. If it wasn't for you letting me into your den and stopping me from choking, I would be..

Wolf: Outta my fur? Outta my life?

Fox lowered his head.

Fox: No. Out of MY life.

The wolf got silent for a moment.

Wolf: Well… You're welcome. (Begins to leave again)

Fox: Wolf. Please wait. There's more.

Wolf: (Gives a low growl) Oh why are you still talking?

Fox: I'm sorry..

The wolf stopped and turned around facing the fox.

Wolf: What?

Fox: I'm sorry.

Wolf: What is this? Are you pulling my tail again?

Fox: No tricks wolf. I am sorry. Very sorry actually.

This shocked the grumpiness right out of the wolf.

Wolf: You.. Are apologizing to me?

Fox: Yes for Everything. I never should of tried to get you killed by that farmhand. And for causing you so much trouble today. I just wanted to see what it was like.. Being you.

Wolf: (Tilts his head) Being me?

Fox: Having someone work for me for a change. And I thought it would be a good lesson for you. For forcing me to wait on you paw and foot. But after tonight.. I take it all back.

The wolf walked up to the sincere fox.

Fox: Please Wolf. Will you accept my apology?

Wolf stared down at fox who was blinking away his tears.

Wolf: Oh.. stop your sniffling. I gave ya my milk didn't I?

The fox nodded and pawed his eyes dry. And the wolf went to the farmer's bedroom.

Fox: (Thinking and smiling) I'll take that as a yes.

Fox then continued to enjoy the milk.

After Wolf saw that the farmer and his wife were still sleeping, he went to check in on their Daughter. She was still in bed but to the wolf's dismay, she wasn't alone.

Wolf: (Growls softly) Oh come on!

Fox was resting beside her.

Wolf crept up to the bed.

Wolf: (Whispering loud) Hey Fox. That's my bed! Fox!

The sleeping child stirred a bit from the wolf's whispers and shifted. Putting her little arm over Fox.

The fox was content from the turkey and warm milk and shifted closer to the child.

Wolf sat down and looked over Fox. The little animal was a pain to the wolf, but Wolf did rethink on how he treated Fox before coming to his good fortune. All the fox wanted to do was live his life. And Wolf bullied him till no end. Deep down, Wolf admired the fox's craftiness. Maybe if Wolf had not bully him, Fox would of joined him willingly.

The wolf took a big sigh.

Wolf: (Whispering more softly to Fox) I'll let you sleep here tonight. I guess I do owe ya that much at least.

Wolf (Thinking) Drat. I just hate it when's he's right!

The wolf went to move but paused. He went back over to the bed and put his muzzle to Fox's ear.

Wolf: (Whispers) Fox.. I'm sorry.. For everything too.

The wolf walked to a small rug in the room, circled a few time and laid down.

Fox: (Whispers) Apology accepted.

Wolf: (Whispers) What? You're awake? You heard me? You sneaky little..

But this time the fox fell asleep.

The wolf stop complaining as he watched his invited enemy being embraced by his friend. But for some reason, this didn't make him jealous anymore. He placed his head over his paws and looked up at the sleeping fox.

Wolf: (Yawned and whispers) Goodnight, Foxy boy.

The exhausted wolf finally closed his eyes.

But five minutes later, the wolf rushes out of the bedroom.

Wolf: (Thinking) I think Fox left some meat on that turkey!

The next early morning while the people were still asleep, Fox woke up and gently jumped from the bed and crept up to the sleeping wolf.

Fox (Whispering and pawing at Wolf) Wolf? Oh Wolf?

The wolf mumbled and turned over, accidentally laying on top of the poor fox.

Fox: (Muffled) Ah! I can't move! Wolf! Wake up!

Wolf was still asleep. The fox thinks for a moment.

Fox: (Muffled) I think the farmer dropped a steak on the floor.

Wolf: (Opens his eyes and stands up) I found it. It's mine!

The relieved fox shakes himself off and points to the sleeping child to remind Wolf to keep it down.

Fox: (Whispers) It's morning, Wolf. The storm is over.

The wolf stretches and yawns. He then gestures his head for Fox to follow him out of the room.

Once out of the child's bedroom, Wolf walks by Fox.

Wolf: Come on, I'll see you off at the door.

Fox: Aw, that is actually kind of polite of you Wolf!

Wolf: Well I wanna make sure I see you leave!

Fox: Oh, of course (Winks)

Wolf: What in the world is wrong with your eye?

Fox: Oh.. Nothing.

When they reached the front door, the wolf looked at Fox again.

Wolf: Why did you sleep in my bedding spot? I thought you avoided humans?

Fox: I do.. But the little girl is not like the others. I felt safe with her. She's special.

Wolf: (Looking towards the Daughter's bedroom) Yeah, very special..

Wolf was wagging his half tail. Fox noticed this and smiled at the big wolf.

Wolf (Tilts his head at Fox) What is it?

Fox: You seem.. different.

Wolf: Well, I am bigger then when you remembered me from last season.

Fox: Nah, Not that. It's something else.

Voice: Good Morning!

The animals turned their eyes to the little girl. She had woken up.

Daughter: Hi Wolfy. Can you help me? I can't find my cane.

Instantly the wolf went to the little girl's side. She trustingly put her arm around his shoulders. The two moved up to Fox. And the little girl smiled as she walked towards him.

Daughter: I want to say goodbye to Wolfy's friend!

The fox's eyes turned to the wolf who nodded, assuring him to go up to her.

Fox took a few steps and sat by the little girl. Wolf let them be.

The child put her small hand out, felt him and petted his head. The fox liked her gentleness.

Daughter: I'm happy you liked my cuddles little Foxy.

The fox's eyes opened wide when she mentioned that.

Meanwhile, Wolf returned with the child's cane. He tapped her shoulder with it.

Daughter: You found it. Such a good Wolfy!

She kissed his head, and he licked her cheeks. The little girl took the cane.

Daughter: I got to go and get dressed. You better dress warm too little Foxy. It's cold outside!

The little girl rubbed both of the animals' ears and she went back to her room.

The fox was amazed.

Fox: How did that child know I was still here? And that I wasn't you, resting with her last night? And how does she know that I'm a fox?

Wolf: I told ya, you can't stay hidden from my little buddy. Trust me Foxy boy. She may be blind, but she sees a lot more then what others can't.

Fox was taken back at that remark. Not to mention on what he called the child again.

Fox (Thinking) Am I dreaming or did Wolf say something.. Wise just now?

The wolf opened the door. Snow covered the land, but the sky was clear and bright.

Fox took a step outside.

Fox: Lots of snow, but now I can find my way. (Shivers) Burr! It's still cold though.

Wolf remembered what the little girl said to the fox. He bend down and pulled at his sweater with his paws.

The befuddled fox looked at the wolf.

Fox: Ah Wolf? What are you..

Wolf: Here.

The wolf placed his wool sweater in front of the stunned fox.

Fox: You're giving me your sweater?

Wolf: It will be a big fit for ya, but it's a lot more warmer then that tiny bow of yours.

Fox: It's a scarf.

Wolf: Sure it is.

Fox lifted the soft attire up. He smiled warmly at Wolf.

Fox: This is very.. Selfless of you Wolf. Thank you.

Wolf: (Averts his eyes) Ah.. Don't get the wrong impression or anything. I gave it to ya so for now on, you'll stay warm in your own den. That's all.

Fox: Oh.. I see. (Winks)

Wolf: (Arches an eyebrow) You know, you're gonna walk into trees if you keep closing your eye like that.

Fox: (Smiles) Okay Wolf. I'll try to remember that when I'm in the forest.

Wolf: (Looking at the sweater) Besides, you said you wanted to be like me right?

Fox: (Laughed and put a paw behind his head) Yeah, I guess I did say that didn't I? Thank you again Wolf. I'm forever..

Wolf: In my debt. I know.

Fox: How did you know what I was going to say?

Wolf: (Shrugged) Ah.. Just a hunch.

Fox puts the sweater on, but it slips right over him. Wolf can't help but chuckle at the embarrassed fox.

Fox: (Gives a little sheepish grin) Uh, I think I'll use it to sleep on.

The little girl comes out again dressed in a coat and boots.

Daughter: It snowed Wolfy! I'm going to make snow angels!

The child went outside and flopped in the snow waving her little arms and legs giggling.

Fox watched Wolf admiring her. He catches Fox staring at him again.

Wolf: What?

Fox: (Looking at the child) I can see why you don't want to share..

The fox turns and smiles at the wolf.

Fox: She's good for you Wolf.

Wolf: What in lamb chops sake are you talking about?

Fox: Nothing.. Just that you're catching on.

Fox gets ready to leave and looks back at Wolf.

Fox: Who knows, maybe next season, you'll invite me to stay here all winter.

Wolf: (Laughs) Don't count your chickens for that to happen. It's my territory ya know!

Fox (Smiled) Yes it is. So long my friend.

The wolf's eyes widen at Fox's last word. Then for the first time, Wolf gave Fox a genuine smile.

Wolf: Take care, Foxy boy.

The little fox nodded and picked up the thick sweater in his mouth and started off outside.

After the parting. Wolf licked his muzzle.

Wolf: Speaking of chickens, I want my fried eggs!

He barked to the little girl to come back inside. She holds onto his tail as they go in the cottage.

Fox watched from a short distance. He admired on how the little girl was influencing his former boss.

Fox was about to leave till he heard a loud voice within the house.

Father: How in the world was Wolf able to reach our turkey!

Mother: Dear, it was only leftovers.. I'll make something fresh for dinner.

Father: So he can devour that too?

Mother: If Wolf wants some. Remember what he has done for us. We will always be For-

Father: Honey.. Please.. It's too early for me to hear those words!

The fox laughed to himself and shook his head.

Father: The eating.. Does Wolf ever stop?

Fox: (Thinking) Nope. He never does and never will.

Fox has some flashbacks when Wolf got the bone out of his throat, giving Fox his milk, and relocating the blind girl's cane. The fox smiles down at the sweater.

Fox: (Thinking) But he's getting better, at other things.

And the grateful fox picked up the knitted gift, and trotted across the snow towards the forest, in search of his cozy den.

THE END

.


End file.
